Zane Joruic
WANTED. ALIVE: 6000 DEAD: 2500 SUSPECT IS WANTED FOR TWENTY-THREE CASES OF DAMAGING PUBLIC PROPERTY, TWELVE CASES OF DAMAGING PRIVATE PROPERTY, TWENTY-FIVE CASES OF THEFT, FIFTEEN BREAKING AND ENTERING, THREE COUNTS OF ATTEMPTED MURDER, AND ONE MURDER. PRISONER WAS LAST SEEN ESCAPING FROM A MAXIMUM-SECURITY PRISON OFF OF CORUSCANT IN A STOLEN SPACE VESSEL, CLASS SKIPRAY 24r BLASTBOAT. PRISONER IS ARMED AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS. AUTHORITIES BELIEVE ZANE HAS MANAGED TO ACQUIRE A SMALL ARSENAL AND STORED IT ABOARD THE STOLEN MILITARY VESSEL, WHICH HE HAS NAMED BLACK ENIGMA. PRISONER WAS LAST SEEN ESCAPING IN THE COMPANY OF TWO OTHER FUGITIVES. 'History' Zane's mother was a force-sensitive who had trained in the traditional ways of the Jedi passed down through her father. She saw the decline of the Jedi order and grew disillusioned with all of the shortcomings of the lightside and dedicated herself to neutrality. Her son, Zane Joruic, was trained in the traditional combat techniques of the Jedi and several others that his mother had personally used in her battles across the galaxy. Training her son into his teenage years, she then sent him off to be trained by a Jedi who could then declare him fit to be a knight, but Zane never made it that far. Denied by the Jedi in question due to his age, Zane refused to return home to his mother until years later, finding that she had either died or left without leaving hints to her destination. Gifted in technology and possessing a mind infinitely suited to multi-tasking, the young man began to make a living robbing passenger transports until he came into the possession of a military vessel that he repainted and renamed Black Enigma. Finding a small arsenal of weaponry upon it, including an incomplete suit of Mandalorian armor, Zane's crime skyrocketed until he was arrested and imprisoned in the same place where he would later be rescued by the Sith Lord Taun. Dark Whisper placed a fragment of itself in both Zane and his master Taun, giving them some of its power. Anxious to prove himself in battle and become knighted by his master, Zane teleported in with Taun to fight Darth Kage, who was in the company of Aegis. Unfortunately, he was blinded and fell to Kage's lightsaber, although his body was recovered and rejuvenated by Taun's own Force powers and his considerable medical resources. Zane would later say that during his recovery, he heard a distant call from his past that led him through his own life up to that point, an experience he equated similar to flow-walking, an Aing-Tii technique he had briefly become acquainted with in his training with his mother as a child. Seeing all of his life pass before him, he was able to remember all of his Jedi training with his mother and made a choice toward neutrality and a multi-spectrum view of the Force similar to that of the Aing-Tii. His flow-walking finally leading him back to the present, where he was stuck in a dream. Zane struggled with his own unconscious to awaken, releasing a powerful Force Repulsion in his sleep that destroyed all of the medical equipment and woke himself up. Finding his powers hardly diminished by his recovery, Zane grasped the hilt of his mother's old lightsaber and spent twenty-four hours meditating upon the changed in the Force within him, and the new paths it was taking. It was during this time that he followed a distant "echo of the Force" within him, and lost all ability to the Dark side, instead beginning to draw upon more defensive areas of the Force and walking a "path of neutrality" as a Sentinel. Zane still felt a call, however, that he felt was beginning to lead him to travel, although he confessed to not knowing where or why. Still, he stayed with Taun to continue his training, largely refusing to speak in his long periods of introspection. Lightsaber Styles Trakata (Master), Niman (Master), Vaapad (Master), Ataru (Adept), Shien (Adept), Djem So (Adept), Shii-cho (Adept), Makasi (Adept), Soresu (Adept) Force Neutral Powers #Force Push #Force Strike #Force Repulse #Force Wave #Force Pull #Force Grip/Choke #Force Jump #Force Speed #Telepathy #Force Sense #Farsight #Precognition #Psychometry #Saber Throw #Breath Control #Force Heal #Force Sight #Force Whirlwind #Force Lightning/Electric Judgement #Memory Enhancement #Shatterpoint #Force Cloak #Force Concealment (Quey'tek) #Force Suppression #Force Breach #Force Flight #Affect Mind Non-Core Powers Category:Characters Category:Lightsider Category:BDI